Latches of the hasp-type have been widely employed in connection with industrial doors, gates and various other structures where a relatively strong, but relatively low cost latching assembly is desired to retain a door or gate in a closed position. Frequently such hasp-type latches will include a staple with a formed wire element providing a U-shaped structure which is intended to receive the shackle of a key lock or combination lock to hold the latch arm in a position therebelow and against the staple base.
In recent years, efforts have been made to improve the appearance of such latches, and also to provide greater strength. In some instances, cast structures have been used to provide the staple member. It has also been proposed to employ staple members which would have a post that i rotatable, on the base and have a portion which overlies the latch arm in its closed position to act at least as a temporary latching mechanism to hold the latch arm in closed position.
One of the problems in using such hasp structures is that the latch arm frequently falls into the closed position and interferes with the closing of the door or the gate. It may also project beyond the free end of the door or gate so that it interferes with passage thereby or causes injury to person or property moving by it. Another problem has been the tendency for locks utilized in connection with the hasps to fall to the ground, be lost, or be stolen, while the latch is in the open position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hasp-type latch which may be readily fabricated and in which the hasp member includes means for retaining the latch arm in the open position.
It is also an object to provide such a latch in which a variety of staple members may be utilized to effect the latching of the latch arm.
Another object is to provide such a latch in which the staple member has integrally formed therein locks, such as key locks and combination locks, to minimize theft, loss and the like.
A further object is to provide a latch in which the post member is securely retained in a latching position over the latch arm in its closed position.
A still further object is to provide a novel method for fabricating latches of the type hereinbefore described.